<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submergence（《温床》番外） by Mesektet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111265">Submergence（《温床》番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet'>Mesektet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>某一年的万圣节，Shinya如往常一般参加了万圣节聚会。</p><p>by：Yoru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gackt/Shinya (Dir en grey)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只是为了自己爽一爽的产物，请不要当真，都是瞎编的。异常OOC。<br/>虽然说是番外，但其实也可以当成是正篇的后续。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今年的万圣节Shinya照例收到了Hyde的邀请。不过今年除了例行的庆祝活动之外，Hyde还组织了一个更加私人的聚会。不过说是私人，其实也只是关系好的亲友聚集在一起，喝酒聊天，一片其乐融融的样子。Hyde也好，圈子里的其他人也好，大家似乎都很热衷于这样的活动。</p><p>Shinya是铁定了要参加的，他今年也尝试着问了Toshiya，但如他所料，被拒绝了。不过，听完之后Toshiya沉默了片刻，问结束之后是否需要他去接。Shinya无所谓地摆手说没关系，Aki他们也会去，大家相互照应，让Toshiya不要担心。</p><p>Toshiya点头，说到时候有什么事情给他打电话。闻言，Shinya笑着打趣道Toshi你干嘛这么唠叨，我还能丢么？</p><p>Toshiya心里苦笑，想说你之前不就丢过一次吗？</p><p>但这话说出来略显矫情，他也不想让Shinya知道他在担心什么，于是便作罢，由着Shinya兴高采烈地开始为万圣节做准备。</p><p>而当Gackt在乐屋出现时，Shinya突然意识到Toshiya到底在担心什么。Hyde和Gackt本就是好友，今年万圣节的私人聚会，Hyde邀请Gackt也是理所当然。</p><p>虽然自己熟识的朋友都在身边，但Shinya还是感觉Gackt的目光自从进入乐屋之后，就穿过人群直直锁定在了自己身上。他只能贴着Aki站在一旁，认真听他们聊天，装作很感兴趣的样子，不时插上几句，忽略偶尔飘过来的灼人视线。</p><p>可天不遂人愿，没多久Shinya便被Hyde叫到了他和Gackt身边，两人看起来聊了很久。Hyde向Gackt介绍自己，Gackt笑着说他们见过，他的声音平淡温柔，像一个体贴的前辈。</p><p>后来他们闲聊了一阵，Shinya却如坐针毡，强迫自己附和。好在没多久Hyde便提出换场。Shinya打算给Hyde说自己还有事，不参加之后的活动了。但他刚准备开口，便对上了旁边Gackt的眼神，Gackt略微戏谑地看着他，眼里似是有些阴翳，他愣了一下，就这样错过了开口的最好时机。</p><p>Shinya琢磨着Gackt应该会和Hyde一起走，于是就给Hyde提出自己在乐屋收拾一下，晚点直接打车过去。Hyde没有多问就同意了，倒是Aki好奇地问他为什么要自己走，还习惯性地捏了捏Shinya的脸。Shinya拍掉自己脸上恶作剧的手，笑了笑，没有说话。</p><p>乐屋很快就空了下来，Shinya松了口气，给Toshiya发了短信。</p><p>Toshi，我晚上会早点结束，电话联系。</p><p>他把手机放在了化妆台上，转身进了乐屋的浴室。</p><p> </p><p>Shinya在浴室里收拾妥当大概花了二十分钟。浴室门打开的瞬间，室内的水雾一股脑往外涌，遇到冷空气瞬间便消散了，隔着渐渐稀薄的雾气，他看清了背对他，坐在乐屋沙发上熟悉的背影。</p><p>竟然是Gackt。</p><p>他手上拿着Shinya的手机，屏幕随着他的动作亮起又熄灭。Shinya能看见他冷峻的侧脸，以及周围凝固的低气压。他站在原地，不知该上前还是开口说点什么。之前在line上拒绝的强硬态度，在遇到本人之后，瞬间偃旗息鼓。</p><p>“Toshiya给你发了信息，说他等会来接你。”Gackt回过头，捉住了Shinya闪躲的目光，“我给Hyde说了，我送你过去，所以我们应该还有四十分钟。”他站起身，走到Shinya面前，顺手将手机调成了静音，放进了自己的裤兜里。</p><p>Shinya看着Gackt的动作，疑惑道：“什么四十分钟？”</p><p>不想Gackt却猝不及防地靠近，拉住Shinya的手臂便将人往浴室旁边的角落里拖，“当然是我们的娱乐活动时间了。”</p><p>浴室旁边的角落用遮光布围了一个小隔间，帘子拉上便与外面的空间完全隔绝，原本是为了保护隐私，而此时却是方便了Gackt。</p><p>“Gackt？”</p><p>Shinya被Gackt大力甩到了墙边，见Gackt将帘子拉得严严实实，他终于反应过来对方想做什么，心下猛然弥漫起一层可怖的战栗。他看着离他越来越近的男人，只能缓缓往身后的角落退去，眼神闪烁，想伺机寻找逃脱的机会。</p><p>Gackt见状却笑了，声音里满是Shinya熟悉的傲慢与轻蔑。他大步走上去，无视Shinya的挣扎，把面前的人拉进怀里，低头就吻了上去。</p><p>Shinya被Gackt身上浓烈的气息所覆盖，他侧过头，想推开他身上的人。可Gackt的吻像倾泻的暴雨，蛮横又残暴，他的闪躲根本无济于事，他就像被屠夫扼住咽喉的待宰羔羊，没有任何退路。</p><p>“Gackt……你不……呜……”他的所有拒绝全部被Gackt吞了下去，除了发出无意义的呜咽他什么也做不到。</p><p>Gackt鼻腔里都是Shinya刚刚洗完澡后好闻的香气，他利用自己的身体优势压制住Shinya，一手紧捏住他的下颌，不让他乱动，一边在他口腔里索取，他舔过牙床，勾起对方的舌头，强迫着与他纠缠。</p><p>不一会，Gackt感觉怀里的挣扎渐渐弱了下来，他想着小羊羔终于知道了听话，懂得了审时度势，却不想舌尖上猛然传来一阵刺痛，他吃痛地退出Shinya的口腔，正要发火，却突然感受到一阵掌风向他袭来，他下意识地一挡，竟是Shinya怒极后要出手打他。</p><p>他捏住Shinya的手腕，看到他因为羞赧而涨红的脸，还有发红眼尾里的委屈和气愤，瞪着Gackt的眼里布满水汽。而Gackt恰恰最喜欢的就是他这样嗔怒的眼神，对他来说仿佛某种催化剂，加速了心中日渐高涨的施暴欲望。</p><p>“Shinya，这是第二次了。”Gackt居高临下地俯视着Shinya，他冷淡的语调里蛰伏着暴风雨前最后的宁静，在气势上，Gackt从来不愿意落在下风。</p><p>Shinya咬着双唇，开口道：“你为什么要做这种事，我们之间早就没有关系了，”他不知道怎样才能让Gackt打消念头，“而且这里是乐屋，随时都会有人进来……”</p><p>Gackt带给他的压力，让Shinya本就低哑的声音更加干涸紧绷，像被齿轮碾过一般。</p><p>果然Gackt对他的话无动于衷，他放松了手上的力道，开始温柔地抚摸Shinya的手腕，然后贴附在他耳边说：“我们之间有没有关系由我说了算，我们小声一点，不会有人知道的……”Gackt的声音忽然变得低沉，但又带着浓重的鼻音，恍然听甚至以为他在撒娇，但Shinya知道，他只是在安抚自己的猎物，让他们面对自己的命运时更加顺理成章。</p><p>见Shinya一言不发地僵在原地，他又偏过头轻啄了对方的耳垂：“别想着逃，Shinya，乖乖听话。”</p><p>Shinya听见Gackt拉下了他的拉链，仿佛是最后的哨响。</p><p>Gackt像是知道Shinya不会再挣扎，他放松了对Shinya双手的钳制。Gackt一颗一颗解开了对方衬衫的扣子，动作缓慢，又细致地舔弄对方的锁骨，在上面留下细小的牙印。</p><p>Shinya本是换了件黑色的衬衫，素色的扣子上面点缀着几个银色的熟悉字母，他撇过头，不去看那些金属在暖色灯光下反射出的微弱的光。他任由身前的人在他身上动作，他无力反抗也不愿回应，似乎吞下口中的所有呻吟便是最大的抵抗。即使他已经在对方的挑逗下渐渐起了反应。</p><p>Gackt并没有花太多的时间在前戏上，他包裹住Shinya早已抬头的下身，感觉对方的身体随着他手上的动作轻微地抖动，随即又将对方衬衫的纽扣全数解开，利索地将已经半脱的裤子剥下。</p><p>他抬起Shinya瘦长的腿，看着他被情欲和羞耻折磨的双眼，忍不住又给了他一个绵长的吻：“时间有限，只能委屈下Shinya了。”</p><p>Shinya感觉对方的性器在他的入口处磨蹭，硕大的阴茎正蓄势待发，他为了稳住自己的身体，只能抓住Gackt的双肩，他对着尽在咫尺的那双眼睛，说：“Gackt，你就是个混蛋。”</p><p>闻言，Gackt并不生气，他就着姿势在Shinya红肿的唇上又是一阵舔弄，笑着回答：“你不是第一个这样说的人。但是好人有什么意思，当个混蛋才能得到更多。”</p><p>Shinya觉得Gackt不可理喻，他盯着Gackt的目光带了些愤恨，但此时这种眼神在Gackt眼中反而成了欲拒还迎的情趣。他从来都很满意面前这个男人的一切反应，出乎他的意料却异常有趣。</p><p>可意外总是来得很突然，这边Gackt已经箭在弦上，却忽然传来了敲门声，同时还夹杂着两人都再熟悉不过的声音。</p><p>“Shinya？你走了吗？Shinya？”竟然是Hyde，因为没有得到回应，他又问了句，“Gackt？”</p><p>听到敲门声的瞬间Shinya吓得浑身僵硬，听到Hyde的声音之后便反应过来，抬手就想要将Gackt推开。但Gackt比他反应更快，他料到Shinya这下再不会乖乖听话任他摆布，在Shinya推开他之前，身下一个用力，将性器硬塞了进去。</p><p>Shinya没有料到Gackt的动作，他因为紧张整个人都在发抖，几乎没有扩张的入口被忽然塞入的巨大物体撑开，剧痛使得Shinya没忍住叫了出来，但因为知道门外有人，又立马强忍住疼痛咬紧嘴唇，害怕溢出更多的呻吟。</p><p>被强行破开的穴口周围泛出阵阵红紫，平滑的边缘将性器牢牢咬住，被撑得没有一丝缝隙，Gackt用食指轻轻抚摸那周围的皮肤，仿佛再一用力就能见血。Shinya疼得绷紧了身体，被抬起的一边腿已经坚持不住快要掉下来。</p><p>而Gackt丝毫不愿给Shinya喘息机会，虽然他也被夹得有些难受，但是仿佛被人偷窥的刺激却能让他忽略这小小的不适，他又往前一压，体内的性器便随着动作往更深的地方捅去，直到完全进入。身下的人已经抖地像筛子，可死活不愿发出一点声音，Gackt看到他的嘴唇已经被自己咬出了血印，眼里盛满了痛苦和惊慌，他反而下意识地抓住了Gackt，想以此支撑自己摇摇欲坠的身体。</p><p>Hyde不确定自己是不是听到了房间里传出了声音，便打开了乐屋的门。</p><p>听到房门打开的声音，Shinya将Gackt抓得更紧，他将头埋在对方的胸前，似乎是想掩盖自己无法制止住的痛苦抽气声。可他这副脆弱的样子，让Gackt想做出更加过分的事去欺负他，他想看到Shinya更多的茫然和不知所措。他像是以吸食Shinya的恐惧为生的怪物，折磨他，撕碎他，让他臣服，便是他最钟意的游戏。</p><p>Hyde进入房间的时候，Gackt便毫不犹豫地开始了在Shinya体内的抽插，性器在干涩的甬道里的进出并不顺利，但Gackt却觉得快感异于往常。Shinya无法自制的破碎呼吸，被冷汗浸湿的金色头发，以及因为疼痛和羞耻感而拼命收缩的后穴，在心理和感官的双重刺激下，他感觉自己的性器又涨大了一圈。</p><p>他将Shinya埋在他胸前的身体扳开，重新压回墙角，一手掐住对方的下颌，让他的脸面对自己，一只手将腿抬得更高，将后穴完全暴露在空气中。他一边把握着性器抽插的节奏，一边仔细欣赏着此时Shinya脸上痛苦隐忍的表情。</p><p>Shinya徒劳地想让Gackt放手，但身下抽插迅速的性器弄得他太疼了，Gackt的每一次进入都顶到了最深处，又整根拔出再次进入，他要稳定自己的身体，还要分心去压抑自己越来越难控制的呻吟，使得最后他只能将手搭在Gackt的手臂上，随着他的动作无力摆动，让这场酷刑看起来更像是一种蓄意的邀请。</p><p>Hyde什么时候离开的Gackt并没有在意，他知道即使被发现，Hyde也会装作不知道地安静走开。但他乐于观看Shinya如今被快感、疼痛以及耻辱所折磨的动情模样，他不愿告诉Shinya帘子外面已经没有人了，他继续在Shinya体内冲撞，甬道里分泌的肠液让他的进出愈发顺畅，他早已熟悉这具身体，知道怎样做能够取悦对方。</p><p>他松开钳制住Shinya下颌的手，凑上前去堵住了对方微张的唇，将他痛苦的呼吸吞入腹中，他空出的手开始抚慰Shinya的性器，时快时慢地上下撸动。体内的凶器也时不时地摩擦起Shinya的敏感，但他只是稍稍碰一下便离开，总是不给个痛快。Gackt掌控着全局，像是身居高位的执政者，每一个动作都是他的授意，每一个结果都在他的意料之内。</p><p>疼痛渐渐减弱，快感如逐渐涌上地面的清澈水流，缓缓顺着他的血液爬遍全身。Shinya紧绷的神经逐步放松了下来，但下一秒，内心的耻辱感似泛滥的洪水，将他一点一点地吞没。体内的快感太过强烈，敏感点被不停地触碰，即使是浅尝辄止，也让他舒服到战栗。他憎恨眼前的男人，但他最恨的是他自己，他明明是抵触的，明明是不应该在这场性事里体会到任何快乐的，但沉浸在情欲里的是他，无法招架对方挑逗的也是他，Shinya觉得自己像一个讽刺的笑话，荒唐、滑稽。</p><p>Gackt不再吝啬，他开始加快速度用力顶弄Shinya的前列腺，男人的身体永远不会撒谎，Shinya终究无法抵抗身体最诚实的反应，嘴边的呻吟再也压制不住，在密闭的狭小空间里，充斥着他断断续续的呜咽和Gackt动作时的低声喘息。Shinya的性器随着体内阴茎的进出，逐渐渗出体液，蹭了不少在Gackt身前。</p><p>已经没有多余的力气支撑自己的逐渐发麻瘫软的身体，Shinya将身体的重量全部交给了Gackt，他早已放弃了自己的矜持，靠在Gackt肩上，任凭对方操弄。</p><p>恍然间，他看到之前被Gackt放进裤兜里的自己的手机，他鬼使神差地伸手将手机拿了出来，屏幕被唤醒，上面赫然显示着几十分钟前Toshiya给自己发的短信。</p><p>一瞬间，Shinya的心脏好像被谁攥紧了握在手上，那个人一寸一寸地收紧，直到心脏再也承受不住压力，鲜血像一条条奔流的小溪，从手指间缓缓滑过，留下血红色的痕迹。他无力地垂下头，被情欲冲刷的大脑如今有些分不清现实与幻想，一边是Gackt在身后给予他的感官上的刺激，一边是明亮屏幕上印在心上熟悉的名字。</p><p>“……Toshiya……”</p><p>Shinya没有忍住，脱口而出。</p><p>Gackt轻笑一声，加快了自己最后的冲刺，愈发激烈，他没有再留给Shinya多余的时间去理清那些纷乱的思绪，他拖着Shinya让他和自己共同沉浮。什么道德，什么罪恶，什么羞耻，一并抛弃，他想要的从来都只有即时的快乐。</p><p>许是高潮时心里突然漫上来的羞愧感作祟，Shinya在最后时刻猛然收缩后穴，死死绞住了体内的性器毫不松口，紧致湿热的内里给了Gackt灭顶的快感，他坚持着又抽插了几下，终于射在了里面。</p><p>Gackt一边享受着高潮的余韵，一边舔舐着Shinya汗湿的耳后，他用粘腻的声音说着事后的情话：“小Shinya，我真的好想你。”他的性器依然埋在Shinya的体内，迟迟不愿退出去，“所以不要闹脾气了，回来吧。”</p><p>Shinya没有理会Gackt，他竭力将Gackt推开，性器终于从体内滑出，带出一片粘稠的液体，顺着大腿往下淌。他随即便无力地瘫倒在了地上，甚至没有心思去整理凌乱的衣衫。</p><p>“够了，”Shinya不愿去看Gackt的脸，“闭嘴。”</p><p>Gackt闻言蹲下身，在怀里一阵摸索。Shinya没有去注意，他拾起掉在地上的手机，还未完全退去情潮的大脑缓慢地思索着是否应该回个信息。Toshiya没有收到回复定然是会担心的，可是现在他又该以怎样的心情去面对Toshiya。虽然Shinya并不知道该如何定义两人之间早已跨过普通同事的关系，但他可以确定，他们对于彼此都是特别的。</p><p>他脑中有千丝万绪，可对着空荡荡的信息编辑页面，他什么文字也打不出来。思考的间隙，他的脚踝上忽然传来一阵冰凉的触感。</p><p>Gackt竟然把那条之前送他的脚链又系在了他的脚踝上，Shinya伸手就想要取下，谁知被Gackt一把挡住，说道：“送给你的东西说丢就丢，未免太不近人情。”</p><p>Shinya弄不懂这个男人，他说的话不知道该信哪一句，但他执意要把脚链摘掉：“既然送给我了，那我扔了也和你没关系。”</p><p>Gackt捏住Shinya的脸颊，又把他抵在了墙角，语气里忽然带了些不易察觉的怒意，手下也愈发用力：“你看我们现在像是没关系的样子吗？不过没事，我有的是耐心，”Gackt忽然又温柔地摩挲起Shinya红肿的唇瓣，“我会让你明白。”他再次靠近，贴上了Shinya的唇角，然而这次竟是清浅的吻，没有掺杂任何情欲。但Shinya还是把对方推开了，他嗔怒地看着Gackt，男人性格阴晴不定，Shinya思索了许久，最后还是让那根刺眼的银色金属挂在了他的脚踝上。</p><p>Gackt在乐屋找到了干净衣服给两人换上，然后简单收拾了两人身下的狼藉。可Shinya腿间粘腻的触感依然让他非常难受，他穿好衣服拿好自己的手机便不愿再动。</p><p>“你走吧，”Shinya实在不想再和对方呆在一个空间，他甚至愿意爽前辈的约，“我会给Hyde前辈道歉。”</p><p>Gackt看着Shinya略显疲累的样子，沉默了片刻便拿出自己的手机拨通了一个号码，对面很快就接通了，Gackt的声音里透露出了难得的轻快：“喂？Hyde吗？我是Gackt，”他走近满脸疑惑的Shinya，“我们已经出发了，不过可能会晚一点到，Shinya有些不舒服，我陪他去了趟药店……好的，稍等。”</p><p>Gackt把电话递到Shinya面前，微微侧过头看着Shinya，脸上挂着自信又戏谑的笑容。</p><p>Shinya觉得难以置信，他不是个心思复杂的人，也玩不来那些弯弯绕绕的心机，所以他不明白Gackt到底想干什么，他原想质问对方，可电话对面的Hyde还在等着，他不得不压下心底的怒气，接过了仿佛烫手山芋一样的手机。</p><p>“Hyde前辈……不……我没事的，您放心……好的，等会见……”挂掉电话的Shinya看起来压抑又委屈，他抬头看向面前神色淡然的Gackt，欲言又止。</p><p>Gackt从Shinya手中抽回了手机，摸了摸他的脸颊，在Shinya的额头上印上了一个吻。</p><p>“走吧？”</p><p>Shinya没有别的选择，跟在Gackt身后走出了乐屋，留下了满室的旖旎气息。他的手中紧紧攥着手机，那条编辑中的短信还是没有发出去。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinya被带上了一辆黑色的加长版商务车，后座很宽，加上他和Gackt还可以坐好几个人。Shinya上车时便选了个紧贴着车门的位置坐下，Gackt见状也不出声阻拦，只是不顾Shinya的反对硬贴着Shinya坐到了他旁边。</p><p>车刚起步没多久，Gackt就不再老实坐着，他伸出手，开始把玩起对方瘦长又骨节分明的手，他从指尖一直抚到掌心，又在手心轻轻抓挠，Shinya猛地将手抽回，撇过头对着车窗外的风景，身体有意地往远离Gackt的位置挪了一点。但Gakct却并没有安分下来，他的手又开始顺着Shinya的大腿往里抚摸，时不时擦过腿间，引来对方一阵轻微的战栗。Gackt在黑暗中勾了勾嘴角，继续手里的动作，他感到手中的肌肉渐渐开始僵硬，想要合拢双腿间的缝隙，却总是被他阻止。</p><p>Shinya抓住Gackt作乱的手，用力扳开，生气地转过头想要训斥一番，但碍于驾驶座前的司机，他只能尽量压低声音：“你疯了？”</p><p>即使刻意压低了声音，Gackt依然能感觉出对方濒临爆发的怒意。可是Shinya还是太高估他对Gackt的威胁了。对方不但没有收敛，反而一个用力，直接掐了他一把，Shinya疼地呜咽出了声，Gackt便趁机咬上了他的嘴唇，将还未出口的谩骂全部吞了下去。</p><p>Shinya想要将人推开，但他的位置离车门太近，一只手被压住根本使不上力，他的挣扎对Gackt来说仿佛是在挠痒痒。Gackt顺手就解开了Shinya刚刚穿好没超过十分钟的裤子，他覆住Shinya的性器开始不甚温柔地揉捏，换来Shinya愈加剧烈的挣扎。</p><p>Shinya想要躲避Gackt强硬的吻，他的性器因为Gackt的挑弄已经开始抬头，此时的他又羞又怒又恼，可他的挣扎却又都被对方轻易化解。</p><p>Gackt放开了Shinya的嘴唇，他沿着脖子一路向下，撩起了Shinya的T恤，含住了胸前的乳粒。他凭借着之前的记忆，用舌尖在乳晕上勾勒、碾压，最后又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。Shinya的胸异常敏感，经不住Gackt全力的挑逗，他咬住下唇，害怕溢出一丝粘腻舒爽的呻吟，原本想要推开Gackt的手，竟然下意识地抚上了对方的发丝，在Gackt看来是鼓励，也是催促。</p><p>Gackt在座椅背后摸索了一阵，两人座位的椅背猛地倒了下去，形成了一个宽阔平坦的小沙发。他一个翻身压在了还处于惊愕状态的Shinya身上，双手用力，将已经被他解开的裤子全部扒下，Shinya裸露在外的性器已经完全挺立了起来，在空气中微微颤抖，Shinya别过头不愿看自己这副被情欲撩拨起来，难以自持的样子。</p><p>Gackt低下身，开始把玩茎柱下的囊袋，Shinya的身体忽然传来一阵抖动，嘴里的喘息却瞬间被他自己截断。Shinya用手挡住自己的眼睛，也没去管Gackt到底在做什么。</p><p>可下一秒他再也无法制止自己满溢出口的呻吟，他被陡然卷入了一场潮湿又温软的漩涡，他毫无预料地被拖曳进漩涡的中心，缓慢下沉。同时一个灵活的物体顺着他的性器上下滑动，先是在顶端盘旋，留下湿滑的痕迹，接着，又从顶端逐渐顺着纹路停在了阴囊之下，那物体只稍稍停顿，便如吸食精华的精怪，开始一寸一寸将囊袋吞入口中。Shinya被瞬间产生的刺激激地蜷起了双腿和脚趾，他似是被这猛烈的情欲所吞没，连呼吸都变得困难。Gackt不给他多余的适应时间，再次含住眼前的性器，快速地开始吞吐，他熟练地把握着节奏，既不会太快也不会过于拖沓。他清楚地知道男人被如何对待会产生强烈的快感，他用余光观察着沉浸在情潮里的Shinya的脸，光影交错之中不甚清晰，但他清秀的眉眼和动情的瞳孔却能穿透黑暗，直达Gackt心底。</p><p>他忽然愈发地兴奋起来。</p><p>对方的性器已然顶到Gackt的喉头，他觉着时间差不多，便对着性器猛地用力吸吮。早已在高潮边缘徘徊的Shinya受不了这样直截了当的刺激，性器在Gackt口中挣扎了几下便泄了出来。</p><p>Gackt将Shinya射出的所有体液全部含在嘴里，直起身，看见刚刚高潮后的Shinya还毫无反应地瘫在原地，眼神恍惚，微张的唇喘着气，一副精疲力竭的样子。Gackt上前扳过Shinya的脸，捏住他的下颌，凑上前就把嘴里的体液往对方口中渡。</p><p>Shinya花了几秒的时间才反应过来口中的是什么，想要拒绝却已经来不及，Gackt逼着他咽下自己的体液，精液特有的咸腥气味让他难以吞咽，吃到一半便受不住地咳嗽起来，嘴角滑过一条白色的水迹，甚是情色。</p><p>“Shinya，你这个样子我真想把你弄坏。”Gackt看着Shinya，突然出声。</p><p>闻言，Shinya发出一声嗤笑，并未回应。</p><p>Gackt伸手将Shinya嘴角的液体抹去，又给了他一个吻，分开他的双腿往后一拉，Gackt的下身便直直地顶在了Shinya的身后。他侧过头看着Shinya脚踝上银色的脚链，即使选择了最小号，在对方脚踝上任然留下了很大的空隙，而上面的字母S正发着银色的光，如他一开始想象的那样，Shinya和他选择的礼物异常般配。</p><p>Gackt的手指没有怎么费力就进入了Shinya的后穴，果然，里面还有自己刚才留下的精液，湿湿滑滑一片，像是早已为他准备好，等待着他的又一次造访一样。</p><p>他一面用手指操着对方，一面凝视着Shinya。那张脸上似是屈辱，似是痛苦，又好像什么也没有。Gackt的心里忽然产生了疑惑，此时的Shinya到底在想些什么。他想起和Shinya的第一次约会，那时对方乖顺温柔，看着自己的眼睛里有崇拜又有羡慕，他笑着与自己谈论音乐，那个样子和刚出道的年轻孩子没什么两样。</p><p>他们如今早已经有了最亲密的关系，但对方与自己之间似乎还是存在着无法估算的距离，虽说Gackt并不介意这些表面上的东西，但是曾经温顺的小绵羊，现在老是对着自己龇牙咧嘴，他始终觉得不太愉快，即使这对他来说也算是另外一种情趣。</p><p>脚边忽然传来一阵响动，Gackt低头一看竟是Shinya的手机。明亮的屏幕上显示着Toshiya来电。他捡起手机靠近Shinya，将屏幕对着他。Gackt看到Shinya的眼神蓦地清明了，他撑起身体，出手想要抢过手机，但被Gackt轻巧躲过。</p><p>“还给我！”Shinya的声音里再没了刚才的情动，甚至有些Gackt不太熟悉的强硬。 </p><p>自己悉心豢养的小动物突然在他面前露出犬牙的凶狠模样让Gackt心中的不快加深了，他心下一动，固定住Shinya的双手，在他惊异的眼神中将来电接通，递到他的耳边，自己贴近Shinya的另一侧，耳语道：“接，”见Shinya拼命摇头，继续说，“不然我就按下免提，让Toshiya听听你到底在干什么。”</p><p>听筒里已经传出了Toshiya的声音。</p><p>“Yamo—chan？你怎么这么久才接电话？”Toshiya的声音听起来有些焦急。</p><p>“Toshi……我……呜！”Shinya刚刚开口，身下便被Gackt的性器刺入。因着里面精液的润滑， Gackt原本能轻松地进入，但他故意放慢了速度，一寸一寸地往里推进， 缓慢的速度让Shinya的触感更加灵敏，他好像能亲眼目睹粗壮的阴茎逐渐撑开自己穴口软肉的样子，然后被自己的身体一点一点吞进去。</p><p>脑中生动的画面混合着身体传来的被填满的满足感，让他忍不住想要尖叫，可他耳边Toshiya的声音也异常清晰。</p><p>“你怎么了？”Toshiya还是抓住了Shinya话语里最后一个音节，忍不住问道。</p><p>“……没……没事，红酒弄洒了，”他咬了咬唇，用咳嗽掩盖自己的喘息，“对不起Toshi，你给我的衣服……嗯……”Gackt定然是故意的，Shinya侧过头恼怒地瞪了Gackt一眼，但满眼水光的样子毫无威慑力，“可能要送去……干洗店……了……”</p><p>Gackt逮住Shinya的敏感点大力顶弄，Shinya浑身颤抖，却因着电话那头的人不得不绷紧神经，害怕自己出口的声音随时演变成一串难以压抑的呻吟。因为Gackt的速度越来越快，Shinya已经没有多余的力气去用眼神警告对方了——虽然那并没有一点用处。</p><p>“啊，没关系的，Yamo—chan不用道歉。一件衣服而已嘛，是吧？”Toshiya忽然在电话那头笑了起来，他停顿了很久，什么都没说。Shinya疲于应付两头，全然没有注意到Toshiya良久的沉默。他又一次被摩擦到了敏感点，下意识地用力咬住嘴唇，但这次Gackt没有让他如愿，他覆上他的唇瓣，分开他的牙齿，逮住他的舌头缠绵。</p><p>令人遐想的水渍声立刻回荡在空荡的车厢里，Shinya晃动脑袋想躲开Gackt的吻，但是因此他的呼吸变得更加紊乱，他恍惚间听见了Toshiya在电话里问他。</p><p>“Shinya，你今天不回来了吧？”</p><p>对方的声音有些过于沉静了，Shinya似乎觉得哪里不对，刚要回答，不想Gackt这时突然将电话挂断，转过身把手机扔到了座位底下。</p><p>双手得到自由的Shinya不顾还在他体内动作的性器，撑起身体反手一个耳光就扇了上去，虽然Gackt反应快，但还是被指尖擦到了脸颊。他没想到此时Shinya会突然发力，他似乎太小看鼓手手臂的力量了，被擦到的那一块皮肤瞬间就散发出火辣辣的疼痛感。</p><p>Gackt像被激怒的野兽，狠戾地瞪向还在喘着粗气的Shinya。看来自己对他还是太仁慈，为了获得更多乐趣，放任猎物拥有自己的思想和欲望，进而一次次地挑战自己的权威。</p><p>“Shinya，事不过三，”Gackt的声音阴翳狠决，全然没了之前的温柔粘腻，“你就这么在意Toshiya？难道你们在交往？”他在黑暗中眯起了双眼，打量着Shinya单薄脱力的身体。</p><p>“跟你没关系。”</p><p>“我说了，有没有关系由我说了算，”他松开自己衣服的领口，擦了擦被Shinya伤到的部位，笑着说，“再说，他应该已经知道了，别小看男人的直觉。”</p><p>听着Gackt的话，Shinya气得浑身发抖，因为挣扎而显得凌乱的金色头发即使是在黑暗中也散发着微弱的光亮，偶尔闪过的灯光投在Shinya清秀的脸上，安静又美好。可惜他的眼里全是怒火，没有丝毫柔情。</p><p>“放我下去，Gackt。”Shinya出声。</p><p>“下去？你要去哪里？” 他一个用力，让体内的性器又往前推进了几分，“Shinya你下面还咬着我呢。”</p><p>Shinya气极，但体内抽插的性器却次次碾过他的敏感点，身体诚实的反应让他羞愧难当，Gackt撞得他前后摆动，无法稳定自己的身体，但他还是竭力往后退，想用力推开覆盖在他身上的男人。</p><p>Gackt觉得此时的Shinya仍然天真地可笑，他的一切挣扎都显得讽刺至极。明明他自己也享受着情欲带来的淋漓快感，却总想着要背离自己的欲望。是因为那些无聊的自尊心吗？还是说只是因为单纯的对自己的厌恶？</p><p>想到这里的Gackt心里不禁涌出更加强烈的施暴欲望。他说不上来这个后辈对他来说是不是特别的，他唯一能确定的就是对他疯狂的占有欲，如果第一次尝试没有成功，那么便多试几次，直到对方最后心甘情愿地回到自己身边，再不会走远。</p><p>Gackt轻轻用力就将退后的Shinya拉了回来，性器因而又一次直直撞击在Shinya的敏感点上，引来身下的一阵呜咽。Shinya徒劳地想要离开Gackt的钳制，但被陡然加快速度的Gackt打断。他只能跟着对方的节奏晃动腰肢，从Gackt的角度看去仿佛是他主动在迎合，他一边舔弄对方的耳廓，一边笑着说：“Shinya，人要学会对自己的欲望服从，你看看你现在……”</p><p>浑身上下的每一个细胞都在渴求着我。</p><p>Shinya紧闭嘴唇，扭过头，不愿再发出任何声响，也不去看Gackt志在必得的笑脸，他只想快点结束这一场酷刑。身体清晰地告诉他这场性爱他也享受其中，可是，他只要稍微放下束缚去感受一秒的快感，他的理智便拿着长满尖刺的铁锤猛烈敲打他的内心，清晰地提醒他这是一场不应该发生的，充满了背叛的性爱。</p><p>Gackt见他对自己的话毫无反应，除了加大了性器抽插的力度之外，他的手指开始在穴口试探，想要寻求最好的时机。Shinya似乎也感受到了有除了性器之外的物体在穴口周围移动，他终于对上昏暗光线下Gackt的双眼，他不知道该出声阻止还是再给他一巴掌。</p><p>Gackt顺着自己往前的动作，迅速将两根手指挤了进去，因为穴口又被撑大，Shinya没忍住叫了出来。</p><p>“Gackt你出去！不行……不……”Shinya被身下陡然传出的撕裂感激地眼底出现了水光。他使劲摇头，身体下意识地想将多余的物体挤出。</p><p>为了更好地动作，Gackt将Shinya的双腿对折，抵在他的胸前，如此一来，穴口全然暴露在Gackt面前，并且能够方便自己手指的进出。</p><p>Gackt空着的手撑在Shinya身侧，他放纵自己开始全力抽插，手指跟随着自己的性器在甬道里抠挠移动。自己的性器和手指能在别人的身体里互相感触，并且用着相同的频率动作，这感觉非常奇妙，他好像一边操着身下的身体，一边在自慰，Gackt不禁有些迷恋这种夸张又诡异的感觉。他没有犹豫，顺着又塞入了一根手指。</p><p>而Shinya似乎已经没有知觉，他被弯折的双腿已经麻木无力，所有的快感和疼痛都汇集到了同一个地方，他像无力承受风暴的小船，滔天的巨浪一次又一次地向他袭来，他拼尽全力逃过一劫，但是更大地风浪却再次压下，将他击沉，残败的身体最终缓慢地沉入深海。</p><p>Gackt的阴茎再一次连续地、毫无缓冲地撞击在Shinya的前列腺上，他猛地抽出手指，转而插进了Shinya的口腔里开始搅动对方的唇舌，Shinya发出了破碎凌乱的抽噎，被打开的口腔无法进行咬合吞咽，涎水从嘴角滑落，打湿了耳后一片肌肤。而敏感点被接连刺激的Shinya在前端没有任何抚慰的情况下高潮了，他挺立的欲望在空气中颤抖着射出了精液，腹部一片白浊。</p><p>而因为射精而骤然紧缩的甬道让Gackt也攀上了顶峰，他紧紧扣住Shinya的纤瘦腰肢，深深埋在对方的身体里享受令他窒息的高潮。狭小的后穴里似是再也吃不下更多的精液，白色的体液逐渐从包裹阴茎的穴口边缘溢出，将两人身下的坐垫弄得一塌糊涂。</p><p>Gackt抽出性器，被极大扩张后的后穴无法立刻收拢，微张的穴口周围瞬间便涌出了更多的液体，并顺着他的动作往外流。他伸手将流出的精液抹在手上，探出身把那些东西往Shinya嘴唇边缘涂抹。</p><p>瞬间，Shinya被浓郁的腥涩味道所覆盖，他扭头想避开，但Gackt却强硬地把手指插进去，逼着他咽下。他清楚地感觉到对方的指尖压到了他的喉头，胃部猛然抽搐，泛起一阵恶心，他呜咽了几下便开始咳嗽，胸腔的震动让他出现了短暂的耳鸣。他颤抖着双腿想要合拢，但因为保持相同的姿势太久，根本做不到。好在Gackt这次打算放过他，他用脱下的衣服将他裹住，打开了车门。</p><p>原来车早已经停了下来，Shinya甚至没有任何察觉。他也没去关心Gackt是如何同Hyde解释的，他只是看着有些眼熟的装潢便知道Gackt又把他带回了他们第一次过夜的那栋房子里。他用微弱低哑的声音反抗着，说他想回家。但换来的只有Gackt的无言拒绝，对方把他横抱在怀里，将夜色丢在了身后。</p><p>这次Gackt倒是体贴了起来，他把洗澡水放好，小心翼翼地将Shinya放了进去，Shinya在热水中蜷作一团，缩在浴缸的一角，但Gackt硬是将他拖到了自己身前。分开他双腿的时候Shinya害怕地挣扎起来，Gackt也不和他多废话，扳过头吻了上去，手指灵活地探入后穴，将自己射出的液体一点一点弄出来。</p><p>结束时，Shinya被浴室里浓稠的水蒸气和Gackt的吻弄得快要窒息，他无力地垂下头，任由Gackt为他擦干身体，并给他换上了宽大的睡衣。</p><p>当Shinya躺在柔软的大床上的时候，看着落地窗外寂静的景色，眼角终于有液体滑下，落入金色的发间，没有任何人注意到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinya安静地闭着眼睛，但是他并没有睡着，身体已经万分疲惫，但大脑却异常清醒。他悄然睁开双眼，看到身旁的人似乎已经熟睡，他缓缓下了床。感谢房间里昂贵的地毯，让离开房间的Shinya没有制造出一点声音。</p><p>Shinya不知道Gackt将他的手机放在了哪里，他只能慢慢地在房子里找。Shinya庆幸Gackt的洁癖，他的东西被很好地放在了楼下的客房里。手机已经自动关机，他找出充电器给手机通上电，屏幕回到待机画面的瞬间便跳出好多条信息和未接来电。信息大多是Aki发的，问他在哪里，为什么还没出现。之后又问他是不是哪里不舒服。Shinya想也许是Hyde在接到Gackt的电话之后告诉Aki的。</p><p>他跳过其他人的信息和电话，找到了Toshiya的——已经是几小时前发送的信息了。</p><p>“Yamo—chan，你结束前记得联系我，我开车来接你，不要坐着一直喝酒啊，多吃点东西。”</p><p>“Yamo—chan，你怎么不回我信息呀，是不是玩得太开心了都把我忘记了。收到信息好歹回我啊。”</p><p>“Yamo—chan？Aki给我说你不舒服，没有和他们一起走，你在哪里啊，要不要我去找你？”</p><p>原来Toshiya已经联系过Aki了，那他应该已经知道自己和Gackt在一起。Shinya的心忽然沉了下来，他稳住心神，蹲下身继续翻看。</p><p>“Shinya，万圣节快乐。”</p><p>那是最后一条短信，发送时间是两小时前，如果Shinya没有算错，那个时间正好是他和Gackt在车上接到Toshiya的电话之后没多久。</p><p>Shinya看着那几个扭曲的文字，将头缓缓埋入自己的臂弯，眼底干涩一片，他默然地蹲坐在冰凉的地板上，上下滑动那些早已过去时效的短信。</p><p>他犹豫了很久，还是拨通了Toshiya的电话。听筒里传来的嘟声回荡在Shinya的耳边，对他来说像一次又一次的凌迟。</p><p>Shinya还是挂断了。</p><p>太晚了吧，Toshiya估计早已经休息了，他想。再说，他其实并不知道电话接通之后他该说什么。解释？还是说对不起？</p><p>正当他胡思乱想的时候，手机忽然震动了起来，Shinya被吓了一跳，手一滑就将手机摔在了地上，发出一声闷响。他急忙捡起来，但看着上面的来电人他又忍不住踟蹰了。</p><p>他想等对方失去耐心主动放弃，可是对方孜孜不倦一定要Shinya接起来。他终于妥协，按下了接听键。</p><p>他将手机放到耳边，想开口却半天吐不出一个字。</p><p>倒是听见对面一声叹息：“Shinya？这么晚了还没睡吗？”声音里是满满的疲惫，以及被吵醒时特有的软软的尾音，像是在撒娇。</p><p>Shinya不能更加熟悉。</p><p>刚才干涩的眼眶瞬间便溢出了泪水，他咬紧下唇，害怕泄露自己的情感被对方发现。但Toshiya却平静地拆穿了他：“Shinya，想哭就哭吧，不要憋着。”</p><p>Shinya擦掉滑落的泪水，调整了呼吸，说：“我没有哭。”</p><p>“Shinya……”</p><p>“Toshi……我……我其实……”</p><p>“我知道，我都知道，”Toshiya好像在对面点燃了香烟，Shinya听到了打火机的声音，“你不用向我解释，我只是有点担心你而已。”</p><p>“你喜欢的东西那么少，多一样你也会开心点吧。”</p><p>“Toshi？”</p><p>“没什么，只是有一点想你了，”他在对面轻轻笑了，“只是有一点点……”</p><p>Shinya压抑住自己的情绪，看着漆黑的窗外，也小声回应：“我也很想你，Toshi……”</p><p>“本来有给你准备万圣节礼物，但好像不能准时送出了，挺可惜的。”Toshiya吐出一口气，“是一只稀有的Cheburashka呢，穿着睡衣睡得迷迷糊糊的，总觉得和你很像。”</p><p>“我当是赞美了。”Shinya忍不住笑了出来，开他玩笑的Toshiya总是特别有少年的纯真感，难得地会抛开这两年沉淀下来的成熟，正是Shinya最喜欢的样子。</p><p>“是赞美啊，Yamo—chan刚刚睡醒的样子特别傻。”Shinya刚想反驳，便听见Toshiya接着说，“但是又特别可爱。”</p><p>“你说什么呢……”Shinya开心地笑了，即使隔着电话他也有些害羞。</p><p>放下戒备和Toshiya聊天的Shinya全然没有注意到身后打开的房门前逐渐靠近他的男人。直到一双有力的手臂突然环住了Shinya在睡衣下空荡荡的腰身，将瞬间僵住的Shinya从地上拖拽了起来。</p><p>Gackt将Shinya推抵到窗前，从背后环住他，头埋进Shinya的颈窝，用力嗅着对方的气息，他能感觉Shinya僵硬的身体，以及手抚摸过胸口时对方陡然加速的心跳。</p><p>Gackt一手拔掉了还连在手机上的充电线，开始就着Shinya背对他的姿势在他身上撩拨。他从耳廓一直舔到耳垂，最后又不轻不重地咬了一下，他感觉到了Shinya突然加重的呼吸，为自己又找到对方的一处敏感点而感到满意。Gackt的手顺着睡衣的空隙往上抚摸，Shinya穿的睡衣严格来说就只是上衣罢了，下半身空荡荡的，此时正好方便了Gackt，他故意在Shinya的胸前推挤揉搓，玩弄对方敏感的胸部，又恶作剧似的在顶端抠挠，很快乳尖便听话地挺立了起来。</p><p>Shinya开始支撑不住，从Gackt开始玩弄他的胸开始，他压抑自己的呻吟便有些困难。好在Toshiya现在还没有察觉出异样，他得尽快自然而然地将电话挂断。</p><p>Gackt也不阻止两人的通话，他一面玩弄Shinya的胸，一边用空出的手开始在对方股间动作。隐藏在臀瓣间的穴口因着今天大力的开掘已经有了些微红肿，他轻轻一碰便惹地对方一阵轻颤。Gackt也不着急，他不急不缓地在穴口周围打转，也不进去，嘴里和另一只手的动作却未停下。他听见Shinya难以自持的吸气声，满意地轻笑了起来。</p><p>Shinya已经无法集中注意力去听Toshiya在说什么，他唯一还能做的只是下意识地应答，等他终于从混沌的思绪中理出一个头来，便听见Toshiya在对面说：“Yamo—chan，团练结束之后我们去吃大阪烧吧，好久没吃了，有点想念那个味道。”</p><p>Toshiya听见Shinya沉默了几秒，正要开口，电话那边便传来Shinya的一声“好”，他松了口气，看了看床头的闹钟，又点燃了一根烟，说道：“去休息吧，Shinya，不早了。”</p><p>回答他的只有一声“再见，Toshi”以及冰冷的忙音，他看着被挂断的电话，想着自己今晚也许再无睡意了。</p><p>这边Shinya刚刚将电话挂断，手机就被Gackt抽走，他凑近Shinya耳边，说：“小Shinya，我该说你傻还是说你单纯呢？”</p><p>“你还说你们没有在交往？”他手指轻轻一用力便进入到了对方的体内，“你们那些腻腻呼呼的情话我可是听得一清二楚。”Gackt很快又塞入了一根手指，他抽插了几下便感觉内里变得湿润起来，他接着塞入了第三根手指。</p><p>Shinya双手抵着玻璃窗，侧过头确认刚才Gackt说的话：“你说什么……？”体内的手指突然弯曲，他被激地一抖，“你什么时候……”</p><p>“是你太过投入，没有发现而已。”Gackt不再和Shinya多说，觉着差不多了便将Shinya拦腰抱起扔到了房间里的大床上。脱离了Gackt的束缚，Shinya便想往一边躲开，可他立刻又被Gackt抓住脚踝拖了回来，Gackt抚摸着对方脚踝上银色的脚链，在纤细的骨骼上摩挲，又从脚踝一路抚摸到腿根，手一用力便将想要合拢的双腿扳开，不再与他废话就把自己粗壮的性器塞进早已红肿不堪的后穴中。</p><p>进入的时候Shinya发出了略为隐忍的哼咛，酸胀的感觉瞬间传遍四肢百骸，但是因着今晚的交合，他的身体轻松地接纳了对方的性器。他能感觉粗大的器官破开狭小的入口，在他的体内顺畅地抽插。耳边传来Gackt餍足的喘息，他握住Shinya的双手，十指相扣，好像他们的交媾是因为爱才发生的一样。</p><p>和每一次一样，Gackt太熟悉自己的身体，只是稍微挑逗一下便能成功勾起Shinya的欲望。他曾听说过Gackt对性爱已经到了上瘾的地步，如今看来，这些传闻恐怕并不是空穴来风。他放弃般地闭上了眼睛，好像不去看这副让他撕裂的画面，就能让他忽略自己的身体在面对Gackt时诚实的反应。Gackt又猛烈地耸动了几下，双手便穿过对方的腋下，就着两人交合的姿势将Shinya抱了起来。身体的突然悬空让Shinya下意识地抱住了Gackt的脖子，他有些紧张地看着Gackt，不知道他又想要做什么，而他身体的重量全部依仗两人结合的部位，Shinya不得不全身用力，牢牢贴在Gackt身上，以分散下身的负担，而因着Shinya的发力，体内的阴茎被吸附地更深了。</p><p>Shinya其实比Gackt矮不了多少，但是他骨架小，又瘦，全身没有多余的脂肪，一双又细又长的腿用力缠绕在Gackt腰身的样子更是显得香艳又引人遐思。</p><p>“你……你要去哪里……”Shinya见对方将他带到了二楼独立的浴室，心中忽然有种不好的预感。</p><p>与主卧里的浴室不同的是，二楼的独立浴室有一面很大的落地镜，无论站在浴室的哪个角落，镜子都可以将人捕捉进去。也不知房主当初选择了这样的设计，是为了方便还是别有目的。</p><p>Gackt将Shinya将他放下并抵在了镜子前，性器短暂地离开了Shinya早已潮湿的甬道，但Gackt不给Shinya任何反抗的空隙，扣住Shinya的肩膀又将人翻了过去。他长腿往两边一顶，又挤进了Shinya的腿间，性器找准入口，就着穴内分泌出的肠液没有任何阻碍地插了进去。</p><p>紧贴在冰凉镜面上的Shinya咬紧了牙关，不去看Gackt也不愿去看镜子里的自己。Gackt抬高了他的臀部，方便他自己的每一次进出。他见Shinya握紧了拳头一副任他宰割但又骄傲倔强的模样，心里忽然就窜起了怒火。他一边身下发力，一边咬住了对方的耳垂，Shinya被疼痛激地一颤，Gackt的嘴里瞬间就泛起了一股血腥味，接着他好像又很心疼似的一点一点将冒出的血珠舔舐干净。</p><p>“Shinya，偷情的感觉怎么样？”他的手滑进对方的睡衣里，用指甲刮过充血挺立的乳粒，“你一开始接近我也是为了和我上床吧？”</p><p>“不……不是……”听到Gackt的话，Shinya想立刻出声否认，但一开口就是一连串喑哑压抑的呻吟，“我……从来……没有……”</p><p>“不是？当初可是你约我喝酒的……”他对着Shinya的敏感点发起了连续的冲撞，将Shinya的声音顶得破碎不堪，“那会你和Toshiya已经在交往了吧？”</p><p>“你还说你不是在偷情。”</p><p>不，不是这样的。Shinya疯狂地摇头，他有些愤恨地盯着镜子里Gackt近在咫尺的脸。他想要解释，但是如今的情形，说什么都显得苍白无力。明明镜子里的画面那么清晰，背着别人和Gackt上床的人是他，就算自己心里全是抗拒，但最后还是向欲望妥协，明明他应该憎恨眼前的男人，但他的身体却主动对他敞开怀抱，接纳他的每一次入侵。</p><p>“闭嘴……这些都和你没关系……”</p><p>“Shinya，你高潮的时候叫了Toshiya的名字。”Gackt忽然提起，他没忘记Shinya在情动时的呼唤，以及无论自己怎么摆弄他，他拼尽全力都要阻止自己发出声音；为了给Toshiya打电话，半夜又背着他偷偷摸摸地起床。而每当自己质问时，Shinya又总是恼怒地否认。Shinya对自己队友的在意似乎早已超过了普通的同事关系。</p><p>“你又……为什么那么在意……我和谁在交往……”Shinya突然回头，抓住了Gackt眼中没来得及掩盖的措手不及。</p><p>Gackt第一次见到Shinya这样的眼神，不是一开始对他的崇拜和尊敬，不是之后沉醉于媾和之中的迷离，也不是今天早些时候的愤怒和憎恨，Shinya只是平静地注视着他，他的眼睛明亮、瑰丽，眼里还弥漫着的情潮。他忽然想到不久前看到的Shinya刚刚出道时候的照片，眼神清澈无暇又淡然冰冷，好像这个世界里所有的污秽都不曾入过他的眼，他只是看着你，就好像能洞察你所有的心事。</p><p>他为什么会想着用这件事情去刺激Shiniya？他在性事上一直尊崇你情我愿，一是因为他的身份特殊，二是为了自己享受——只要他想，便会有无数男人女人脱好衣服在床上等他，他什么都不需要操心。</p><p>他的人生里从来不缺床伴。</p><p>但他为什么要执着于眼前的这个人。当初被拒绝之后，就算再见面，也只需要大家当作什么都没发生过，好好扮演前后辈的关系就够了，自己为什么又要千方百计找机会再接近他，他甚至利用了自己的朋友，玩弄一些他以前不耻的心机。如今，发现了他的秘密之后，又借此刺激他、羞辱他，想看到他因为自己的言语变得痛苦羞愤的样子。</p><p>脑中忽然一片混乱的Gackt第一次避开了Shinya的目光，发狠地想从身体上向对方彰显自己的权威。</p><p>“主人不应该对自己的玩具有些占有欲吗？”</p><p>是了，他对他只有无聊的占有欲。他呆的圈子里有太多好看又优秀的人，Shinya却总是表现得安静又羞涩，只知道坐在鼓架后面专心打他的鼓，一场live下来连他的脸都看不清，在团里的存在感也低得不行，就连喜欢的东西和他也完全搭不上边，若不是有些共同朋友，他们可以说完全是两个世界的人。但也许正是因为这样，让他在这群特立独行的人里面显得温顺又独特，像没有任何威胁的宠物犬，只要主人摸摸头，奖励一点零食，便会忠心耿耿。</p><p>而Gackt承认自己更加钟意听话乖巧的类型，如果能恰好长得好看就更好了。</p><p>Gackt终于为自己想好了所有的理由，他抛开那些扰乱他内心的思绪，将注意力放回眼前的性事当中。他解开Shinya睡衣的衣扣，将白色的睡衣半褪到肩下，接着撩开对方被汗浸湿的金色发梢，在脖颈、肩胛上用力地留下一个一个吻痕，仿佛在宣誓自己的主权。身下的性器快速地进出，红肿的穴口像是浸了血，腥红一片，奋力吞吐着粗大的阴茎。</p><p>Shinya在被顶弄到敏感点时依然会因为强烈的快感而颤抖，就算身下的其他地方早已麻木。Gackt的回答让他觉得可笑的人不仅仅是他，他忽然就松开了紧咬的牙关，唇边流出了缠绵悱恻的呻吟，像是挣破了牢笼的雏鸟，终于看到了蔚蓝的天空，奋力张开翅膀，朝着太阳飞去。</p><p>Shinya射出的液体已经接近透明，Gackt也没有坚持多久便释放了自己，两个人顺着光滑的镜面跌坐到了地上。</p><p>Shinya光裸着肩膀，颓然地倚靠在身后的镜子前，Gackt凑上前亲吻他的嘴角，他既不拒绝也不回应，Gackt抬起头，看见了Shinya清明的双眼，他听见Shinya贴着他的嘴唇轻声说道：“Gackt前辈，您这样做又有什么意义呢。”</p><p>Gackt并未答话，因为Shinya的眼神让他感到陌生，那个之前被他掌控和玩弄的猎物仿佛忽然间消失了，眼前的人似蜕变的蝴蝶，在他眼前翩跹飞舞，但他无论如何也抓不住。</p><p>“不管是我生日那天的邀约，还是今天‘偶然’的碰面……”Shinya费了些劲给自己换了个姿势，他蜷起双腿，挡住了身上斑驳的痕迹，“所有的一切不都是你安排好的。”</p><p>“那又如何？”</p><p>“您真是太幼稚了。”Shinya哂笑，“您把我当成是什么？玩具？还是床伴？反正也不可能会真的喜欢我，是吧？不过我也根本不在意了。”</p><p>Shinya确实曾经尊敬崇拜过Gackt，甚至有了些不该存在的喜欢，但是当他真的接触Gackt之后，那些感情便荡然无存。</p><p>Shinya虽然有时候单纯天真，对很多事情都想得很简单，但他明白，像Gackt这样的人，不管得到多少人的喜欢，都会觉得是理所当然。对自己感兴趣的东西会不择手段地弄到手，到手了之后也不会珍惜，玩腻了便想丢弃。但即使不喜欢了，也不允许别人碰，有这种无聊占有欲的人，其实和顽固又幼稚的小孩子没有任何区别。</p><p>“Gackt前辈，您有时候真的特别肤浅。”Shinya的声音里还带着一丝情欲退去后特有的沙哑，他直视着Gackt的双眼，眼里全然没了那些困扰和挣扎。</p><p>Gackt的眼神忽地冷了下来，他捏住Shinya的下巴，拇指在对方的唇角处摩擦。</p><p>“不，你说错了，我很喜欢你，像喜欢心爱的玩具那样喜欢你。”</p><p>Shinya看着又为自己穿上一层伪装的Gackt，轻声呢喃道：“是么？”他贴近Gackt的耳边轻轻叹息，“您都玩了那么多次了，还玩不腻么？” </p><p>Gackt将Shinya从地面上横抱起来，看着他脚踝上的链子在镜子中折射出的冰冷光芒，露出了一个看似温柔的笑容，“怎么会腻呢？”</p><p>两人又回到了卧室，不知被谁打开的落地窗吹进了凉爽的风，洁白的窗帘随风飘荡，在Shinya眼中像在舞蹈的幻影。他被Gackt放进了大床里，对方将他罩在自己怀中，轻柔地在他脸颊、唇角、脖颈落下一个个细碎的吻，接着又悄然滑进他的腿间，无声地邀请，他听话地分开了双腿，任由对方在自己身上撩拨抚慰。</p><p>他听见Gackt忽然开口：“既然是万圣节，那就该是彻夜狂欢，对吧？”</p><p>“距离天亮还有几个小时……”Shinya的声音毫无起伏，和此时的氛围竟有了些许违和。</p><p>Gackt想看清Shinya的表情，但奈何他只捕捉到对方略微上扬的嘴角，像突然盛开的罂粟，绽放着绝望的美。</p><p>“Shinya……”Gackt凑上前，闭上眼睛认真地给了对方一个缠绵的吻。</p><p>而黑暗中，Shinya明亮的双眼冷得像此时的夜。他安静地看着眼前的男人，看着他的呼吸愈发粗重，看着他因为自己的一点点回应而愈发挺立的欲望，看着他突然变得深情的模样。</p><p>他最后移开了目光。</p><p>“游戏玩太久，是会当真的。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这个系列估计就这样结束了，也许会随机出现小剧场（？）<br/>结尾的部分改了非常多次，虽然只是为了写肉，但是还是想要好好结尾。<br/>尽力写了自己想写的场景，但是不满意的地方也非常多，水平有限非常抱歉......<br/>感谢看到这里的你！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>